1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ozone generators such as are used for water purification, for example, and in particular to a novel air drying system including various monitoring devices and control apparatus as well as to a novel ozone generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ozone generators, it is necessary at times to use air which has very little moisture as, for example, in some applications the dew point must be below 27.degree. F. and this equals approximately 1-2% of humidity at 70.degree. F. All inexpensive humidity sensors are incapable of measuring humidity below approximately 10%.